brainpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Body Systems/Transcript
Transcript Text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Tim and Moby Moby is rummaging around in the drawers and cabinets, pulling out tongue depressors, rolls of gauze, a stethoscope, a blood pressure cuff, and an otoscope. He rolls the gauze around his head, puts the stethoscope around his neck, inflates and deflates the blood pressure cuff, and points the otoscope into his mouth. The doctor knocks on the door and opens it. Moby scrambles to hide the mess he's made behind his back. TIM: Aah! MOBY: Beep! The doctor sees what Moby has done, clears her throat, and looks at Tim and Moby very sternly. She places a chart in the file holder on the door, and leaves. Tim's face turns red in embarrassment as Moby grabs the chart and hands Tim a letter. TIM: Aaah. Tim reads from the typed letter. TIM: Dear Tim and Moby, how many organs do we have and what do they all do? Curious, Galen. Moby, with gauze still wrapped around his head, opens his chest plate and points to the mechanical organs inside of him. MOBY: Beep! TIM: I think he's talking about human organs. Moby closes his chest plate and suddenly whips out a round white machine from behind his back. He drops the machine on the floor, where it instantly stretches out horizontally and becomes a tall tube. Moby points to the tube and looks at Tim. TIM: Aah! What the what? MOBY: Beep. TIM: Uhhh… Tim walks into the machine. The doors close and it immediately starts scanning him. TIM: Kinda looks like a cryo-sleep chamber. Anyway… scientists who study anatomy, the body’s structure, say that we have about 80 organs. An animation shows the screen become the machine's readout view of Tim, which consists of a white grid on a black background with the transparent outline of Tim's body in the center. Individual organs start to fill in the outline of his body until all of the body's systems have been added. TIM: It’s hard to pin down an exact number because the definition isn’t so precise. An organ is just a part of the body that carries out specific functions. An animation highlights Tim's lungs, inhaling and exhaling. A pop-out view of the lungs inhaling and exhaling appears next to the outline of Tim's body. TIM: Like how the lungs take in oxygen… and expel carbon dioxide. All organs are made of tissues, groups of similar cells. An animation highlights the pancreas in Tim's outline as the lungs in the pop-out view next to his body are replaced by the pancreas. Another pop-out of an even more zoomed in view below it shows the cells of the pancreas. TIM: Some organs will be familiar to you, like the heart. An animation highlights Tim's beating heart, which replaces the pancreas in the pop-out view. TIM: Others you may never have heard of, like the pineal gland. An animation highlights Tim's brain, which replaces his heart in the pop-out view. Below it, an even more zoomed in pop-out view shows the pineal gland within the brain. TIM: It's a tiny structure in the brain that controls your sleep cycle. Organs might be as spread out as blood vessels or… MOBY: Beep! TIM: Sorry, got a little carried away there. Point is, we have dozens of organs that handle thousands of different tasks. An animation shows pop-outs of many different organs and information about what they do surrounding the outline of Tim's body on both sides. TIM: And they all have to work together to keep your body going. To keep it all straight, scientists categorize organs into 11 systems. An animation shows the single large outline of Tim's body that contains all his organs splitting into eleven smaller outlines, each containing only one organ system. The outlines start rotating in a circle. TIM: Each system is responsible for one or more complex tasks. Like… moving around, or breathing. MOBY: Beep? TIM: We'll start with one you've probably heard of, the skeletal system. An image shows the large outline of Tim's body in the middle of the display with only the skeletal system inside. TIM: It gives the body shape, providing support and protection for other organs. The skeleton is made up of more than 200 bones. An animation zooms in on the skeleton's knee joint, and a pop-out of the knee joint is shown next to the body outline. TIM: It also includes cartilage to cushion our joints, where bones meet. Plus ligaments that connect bone to bone, and tendons that connect bone to muscle. When a muscle flexes, it pulls the tendon, which in turn pulls the bone. An animation shows cartilage, ligaments, and tendons being added to the knee bones. The muscles in the knee flex, the tendons are pulled, and the knee bends. TIM: That's why the muscular system is often grouped together with the skeletal. Together they're known as the locomotor system, because they let us move around. Voluntary actions like running, talking, and sitting are handled by skeletal muscles. An animation shows the skeleton inside the body outline being replaced by the muscular system. Then, a split view shows the muscular system in the left half of the body outline and the skeletal system in the right half. Tim's body outline starts doing jumping jacks. TIM: Other muscles work automatically, like the ones in your stomach that help move food along. An animation shows the skeletal and muscular systems being replaced by the abdominal muscles in the body outline. TIM: Speaking of which, the stomach is part of the digestive system, which breaks down our food. It starts with our mouth, where we take in and chew food…continues to our stomach and intestines, which extract and absorb nutrients…and ends when we get rid of the, uh, solid waste in the bathroom. An animation shows the entire digestive system appearing in the body outline. Tim's mouth is shown biting a banana, and the banana piece moving down the gastrointestinal tract. A zoomed-in pop-out of the movement of the banana down the tract, into the intestines, and out of the body appears on the right of the body outline. TIM: The excretory system removes another kind of waste product. It takes toxic chemicals out of our blood and dissolves them in water. We get rid of this stuff when we pee. An animation shows the excretory system replacing the digestive system in the body outline. A zoomed-in pop-out of the kidneys filling up the bladder appears on the side of the body outline. MOBY: Beep? TIM: Yup, blood is carried around by our circulatory system. An animation shows the network of veins and arteries of the circulatory system in the body outline. The heart appears in the chest. TIM: The heart is the motor of this system, pumping blood everywhere it's needed. And blood vessels are the tubes that take it there. All of the other body systems depend on a fresh supply of blood. A zoomed-in pop-out of the heart pumping blood appears to the side of the body outline. Below it, another pop-out of the blood vessels carrying red blood cells appears. TIM: The respiratory system uses blood to pick up oxygen from our lungs. And the heart pumps out that oxygen-rich blood to our different cells. They use the oxygen for energy, and in the process, produce a waste gas called carbon dioxide. The blood takes that back to the lungs to be exhaled. An image shows the lungs and heart in the body outline. A zoomed-in pop-out of the heart beating and pumping blood to and from the lungs appears on the side of the body outline. Below it, another pop-out of the blood vessels delivering oxygen to cells and picking up carbon dioxide from cells appears. TIM: The lymphatic system relies on circulation, too. An animation shows the network of lymphatic vessels of the lymphatic system in the body outline, and a zoomed-in pop-out shows the lymphatic tubes connected to cells. TIM: It consists of a network of tubes, similar to blood vessels. Its main role is to absorb fluid that builds up between our cells. It returns this fluid back to our bloodstream. An animation zooms out of the network of tubes in the pop-out to show the fluid being sucked out of the cells and into the tubes. TIM: But it also plays an important role in our immune response. Lymphatic organs create white blood cells. They help destroy germs that can make us sick. An animation shows a zoomed-in view of a lymph vessel in the pop-out, and a white blood cell inside of it engulfing bacteria. MOBY: Beep? TIM: Circulation helps out the endocrine system, too. An animation shows the glands of the endocrine system in the body outline. The circulatory system appears in the outline around the glands, and hormones from the glands are shown flowing into the blood vessels. TIM: Its organs, or glands, produce hormones. Those are chemical messengers that tell organs, tissues, and cells to do different things. Hormones get where they need to go through your blood vessels. For example, after you eat, your pancreas releases a hormone called insulin. An animation shows a zoomed-in pop-out of the pancreas in a side display. Below it, a more zoomed-in pop-out shows an insulin molecule. TIM: It tells your cells to absorb sugar from the blood. Some endocrine organs are also part of our reproductive system. An animation shows the male reproductive system in Tim's body outline. TIM: That's basically what humans use to, well, make more humans. If I were female, my reproductive system would look like this. An animation shows the female reproductive system in Tim's body outline. Tim looks down. TIM: Uh, moving on… our nervous system includes the brain, spinal cord, and a network of long nerves. Those carry electrical signals to tissues and organs throughout the body. An animation shows the nerve network of the nervous system replacing the reproductive system in the body outline. The eyes and ears are added as a zoomed-in pop-out of the head shows the eyes connected to the brain by nerves. Below it another pop-out shows the ears connected to the brain by nerves. TIM: Signals from sense organs to your brain let you see, feel, hear, taste, and all that other good stuff. Signals to your skeletal muscles let you move around. And signals inside the brain carry all of your thoughts, feelings, and dreams. An animation shows a signal traveling from the brain to the foot, and the foot kicking a soccer ball off the screen. A zoomed-in pop-out shows a network of nerve cells in the brain passing signals to each other. TIM: Last but not least is our integumentary system. An animation shows the outline of Tim's body transforming into regular Tim with his skin and clothes on. TIM: It includes our skin, hair, and nails. All our other systems are protected by this flexible covering. An animation shows a zoomed-in pop-out of the skin layers appearing next to Tim. Another pop-out below it shows a finger and fingernail. MOBY: Beep? TIM: Yeah, the human body is a pretty amazing machine. Maybe even more amazing than this contraption of yours. How do I get out, anyway, this button? Back in the exam room at the doctor's office, Tim presses a button inside the machine. Moby gestures frantically. MOBY: BEEP! CRYO-POD COMPUTER: Cryo-sleep mode… activated… The interior of the pod fills with fog, obscuring Tim. The screen turns white. TIM: Uhhh… Tim appears on the screen, still in the chamber, with his eyes closed. TIM: Uhhh… ohh… uhh. Tim rubs his eyes and opens them to find himself and Moby surrounded by a post-apocalyptic wasteland. The sky is purple, all the buildings are in ruins, and aircraft are flying around in the sky firing lasers at buildings and causing explosions everywhere TIM: How long have I been asleep? MOBY: Beep. TIM: Three weeks? Huh. Category:BrainPOP Transcripts Category:BrainPOP Health Transcripts